


i want to wake up next to you (for the rest of my days)

by sentimentalstardust



Series: sleepy kisses [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the boys are happy and in love, they finally talk about their feelings, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalstardust/pseuds/sentimentalstardust
Summary: after a completely unplanned confession the night before, mark and ethan start their day (and their new relationship) together with soft cuddles and a discussion about their feelings.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: sleepy kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957582
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	i want to wake up next to you (for the rest of my days)

Their first morning was off to a slow start. Mark slipped out of sleep as slowly as he fell into it, becoming increasingly more aware of his surroundings as the minutes ticked by. He blinked a couple of times and slightly adjusted his posture before looking around. The morning light fell through half-closed shutters and at the foot of the bed, he could make out a small dark shape that he identified as Spencer.

But, most importantly, there was Ethan. Half on top of him, head tucked between Mark's shoulder and neck, his extremely kissable lips slightly agape. As always, he was beyond gorgeous.

Mark traced the length of his spine with his fingertips, eliciting a small hum from him. His eyes fluttered open slowly and it began to dawn on him that maybe, if he was lucky enough, he would get to call Ethan his from now on. His boyfriend, his lover, his partner in crime, who now stirred next to him.

He didn't open his eyes at first. Just snuggled closer and left a few sloppy, uncoordinated kisses on Mark's shoulder and the crook of his neck. "Mornin'," he slurred.

"Good morning, handsome," Mark replied in kind as he combed his fingers through Ethan's tangled hair.

A soft giggle and a kiss to Mark's cheek. "Aww, you called me handsome." The smaller man grinned widely. His cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes showed nothing but unadulterated joy. One of the most breathtaking things Mark had ever seen.

"That's because you are, darlin'." Mark reluctantly sat up. "Are you hungover at all? I can get you a glass of water and an aspirin if you are."

With a grumble and a whine, Ethan shifted. "An aspirin would be great, but I don't want to stop cuddling youuuuu." His hold around Mark's waist tightened and for a moment, there was a small struggle. However, Ethan was still sleepy and not as strong, so getting the upper hand wasn't particularly hard.

"I'll be right back," he chuckled and gently pushed Ethan back into the pillows. "Stay right where you are."

"As if I'd ever want to go anywhere that isn't your arms," Mark heard him say as he left the bedroom and made his way over to the kitchen, then the bathroom. He was smiling like the biggest idiot, even though his brain had yet to process the fact that Ethan, of all people, reciprocated his feelings. That Ethan, who went from backflip boy to friend to crush, was interested in him.

Perhaps his emotions were running wild simply because this was the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but Mark had never wanted to sweep someone off their feet more. He had always fantasized about wooing him with wine and dinner, flowers, chocolates and soft kisses under streetlights. And now that he finally knew how Ethan felt, there was nothing keeping him from doing so.

Speaking of Ethan, when Mark re-entered his bedroom, he had propped himself up against his pillows and was now snuggling Spencer, scratching the small dog's ears and pecking his head.

"I leave for two minutes and you replace me with a dog. I'm insulted," Mark laughed and handed his boyfriend (oh god he was his boyfriend) the glass of water with the almost dissolved aspirin tablet in it.

“Oh, shut up, you big baby. I could never ever replace you.” Giggling, Ethan pulled him in for a small kiss before downing the water. “Kathryn knows about us, by the way. She let Spencer into my room this morning and discovered us. At least I think that’s what happened because she sent me like five texts teasing me. Her knowing doesn’t bother you though, right?”

The two of them immediately cuddled up the moment Mark climbed back into bed. “Of course it doesn’t. She would’ve found out soon enough anyway. As long as we aren’t like … going public with it anytime soon.” As much as he wanted to go shout it from the rooftops, let everyone know how they both felt, the blossom that was their relationship was still much too tender. Plus, he wanted to savor the secrecy of it all. Making cryptic hints, dodging questions, leaving people guessing. It was fun messing with the part of his viewerbase that was somehow really invested in his personal life.

“So we both agree that there’s an ‘us’ now?” Ethan asked cautiously and Mark nodded.

“Of course. Unless you don’t want that, in which case--”

“No! I do! I really really want that,” he immediately interrupted. “I just wanted to make sure. This all feels way too good to be true.”

Fuck, if that wasn’t one of the truest things Ethan had ever said. “Likewise, babe.” “Oh? So I’m ‘babe’ now?” The slightly smaller man laughed sweetly. Crow’s feet formed in the corners of his eyes and Mark’s heart skipped a beat.

There would never be a time when he wouldn’t be in awe of Ethan. His looks, his way of moving, his voice and how it changed whenever they were both alone. “I’m just trying out nicknames until I find the right one.”

Ethan, now almost in his lap, went in for another short kiss. “While you do that, wanna make breakfast? I’m starving.”

That didn’t need to be said twice. Mark immediately got out of bed and scooped Ethan into his arms.  _ This is nice, _ he thought to himself as he carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. _ I could get used to this. _

And as the years passed and they built their shared lives together, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> and so, this tiny little series has reached its conclusion. but fear not! i have a little bonus drabble planned that i'll be uploading soon. and after that, i have an multichapter fic coming up that i'm already working. one with an actual plot and all that.
> 
> i also made a tumblr specifically for crankiplier and rpf. it can be found here:  
> https://stardust-crankiplier.tumblr.com/
> 
> if you have any writing requests or would like to support me, follow me there. it's still really empty but i'm planning on changing that real soon.
> 
> once again thank you so much for reading and i'll hopefully see some of you around in my next fic.


End file.
